


King Hades

by daisyisawriter91



Series: Don Winchester [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Hades and persephone myth, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mob Boss Henry Winchester, Mob Politics, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Hades and Persephone has long been a myth Balthazar has loved. And he recognizes it in his current love.





	King Hades

If you asked him, he’d never admit it, but Balthazar loved mythology. It was a long held passion of his, one very dear to his heart. He loved all sorts, from Norse to Japanese, but if he had to pick, his favorite would be Greek.  
Something about every concept it raised was alluring to him. Strong heroes, mystical beings, vengeful gods. It was utterly fascinating to read. Every paragraph entranced him more and more. And one story took the cake for being the best. Hades and Persephone.  
The translations on the myth varied heavily, he’d quickly learned. But Balthazar’s preferred way of reading it was Persephone knew the consequences of eating the pomegranate seeds, and ate them anyways. She wanted to be with Hades in the Underworld.  
The story always resonated with Balthazar, in a strange way he couldn’t place. Even at seven years old, cracking open his first mythology book from his father’s study, the story stuck out. The idea that you’d willingly pay whatever price to be with your loved one, no matter how monstrous they perceived themselves. It was romantic, if not tragic, in a way.  
Balthazar was reminded of the legend on this particular day, and he could pinpoint exactly way. He stood behind a large pane of two-way glass, looking out as Henry worked.  
Watching him was absolutely fascinating. Balthazar could see the way every intricate detail was played, every subtle tilt of the head, every twitch of the wrist. Like Henry was the conductor of a twisted orchestra. And Balthazar wanted nothing more than to be drawn into the symphony.  
A former partner of Henry’s mob stood at his desk, sniveling.  
“It really was a mistake to leave you, I shouldn’t have.” The partner said. He was a weasel of a man, as crooked as they came. He was attempting to worm his way back into Henry’s plans.  
Henry disinterestedly fixed his watch. Balthazar tracked the movement, not denying that it was a lustful gaze. Or the fact that his mouth suddenly went very dry.  
“I agree.” Henry said, casually. The partner stepped back, surprised.  
“What?”  
“I agree. You shouldn’t have left. You would’ve been so much better off if you’d stayed. But now you’re in the deepest poverty, and begging at my feet to be let back into the best part of your life.” Henry explained, as though he were saying it was going to rain the next day. “Well, I suppose it’s not too surprising to you when I say…”  
Henry stood to his full height. And though there were only a few inches between them, he towered over the partner. “There is no way I will ever let you back in. You stabbed me in the back and went against our code. So just know that the second I let you back in is the second I’ve lost my mind.” Henry’s voice was gradually getting lower, quieter. And what he said next came out as a whisper. “Get out of my fucking office.”  
The partner ran out with his tail between his legs, clearly terrified of Henry. As Balthazar would be, in his shoes.  
Henry’s spine straightened and he adjusted his tie, smoothing a hand over his hair when he was done. Balthazar was entirely lost for Henry.  
“Dude, chill out.” A voice startled Balthazar out of his reverie. In focusing on his boyfriend, Balthazar had entirely forgotten that Meg was standing beside him. “He’s free for an hour or two. Go out there, pay him a visit. But please, for the love of God, don’t tell me what you did, and hide the evidence.” Meg left the room out the other door and into the hallway.   
Balthazar graciously accepted her invitation and opened the secret door in Henry’s office, disguised by a bookshelf. Henry looked up, tension immediately easing from his face.  
“Hello, my lovely.” Henry greeted, smile edging onto his face. Balthazar couldn’t help but match it.  
“Hello, darling. You did very well, today.” Balthazar complimented. Henry looked at his feet, embarrassed.  
“I don’t typically like showing you that part of myself.” Henry trailed off. Balthazar stepped towards his boyfriend and cupped his face.   
“I love that side of you, remember? All of you, no exceptions, I’m in love with.” Balthazar assured. And it startled him, how true it was. In all his life, he’d never felt anything like what he felt for Henry. It was terrifying and awe inspiring all at once. It scared him how much he wanted Henry, but he didn’t care.  
Henry’s arms enveloped Balthazar and drew him into a kiss. And while it was still very much _Henry_ , it tasted like his alter ego. It tasted like power and allure and pricey whiskey.  
Balthazar wanted more. He could get high off the taste. And he knew he was being greedy, but he didn’t much care. He had this remarkable man all to himself. Why would he waste that?  
Henry’s suit jacket slipped off remarkably easily.

 

Henry was silhouetted against the New York skyline remarkably well. His figure was impressive, entirely flushed black against the ever-present lights. A glass of whiskey dangled from his hand, casting strange illuminations across the floor. He looked like a king surveying his country.  
Balthazar wanted to capture the image forever. If he’d had a camera, he would’ve. It was easily the most striking image he’d ever seen. Everything Henry did filled him with awe.  
“Would you want something like this?” Henry suddenly spoke, startling Balthazar. Balthazar didn’t even realize his presence was known.   
“What do you mean, darling?” Balthazar asked, stepping fully into the office.  
“A view. Would you want a view like this one?” Henry turned around, casting shadows on his face.   
“As long as you’re standing in front of it, my view could be a dump.” Balthazar flirted. It was clear the sort of day that Henry’d had when, instead of his normal blushing, he just chuckled. Very appealing, but he was still the Don of a mafia. Not the curly-haired dork Balthazar had known much longer.  
“While I’m flattered, Balt, I’m being quite serious. Do you want this?” Henry gestured out at the city.  
“Why are you asking?” Balthazar countered. Henry set down his now empty glass on the table and moved to sit on the couch.  
“I’m overstepping my bounds, I know. But I can’t be sure where you live is safe. I don’t know what my many enemies do and don’t know about you. I’ve tried to keep you separate from this part of my life, but Abaddon knows about you, and after the airport incident, probably so many more.” Henry sighed, hanging his head. “I came so close to losing you, Balthazar. And I just…I can’t allow that to happen. Even if you someday decide you never want to see me again, I’ll still rest easy knowing that you’re alive.”  
Balthazar took off his scarf and sat gently beside Henry.  
“For the record, darling, you won’t lose me. I’m very much in love with you, and I knew the dangers when I said that for the first time. And my apartment is actually quite shitty, I’d rather live somewhere else. As long as you’re living there, too.” Balthazar laid out his terms. Henry grinned, slowly.  
“You’d want that?” Henry asked, almost disbelieving.  
“Of course. You’re what I want. But I have to ask you something, beforehand.”  
“Anything. You know I’ll be honest.”  
“You’ve been acting so much like Don Winchester, lately. And while you know I find this side of you hotter than hellfire, I love both sides of you. It’s like you’re only half of you, lately.” Balthazar said.  
Henry licked his lips and looked at his feet.  
“I know, I’m sorry. I’ve just been on my guard, recently. Samuel’s still at large, as is Abaddon, and I’ve killed two members of the organization Ketch and Bevell were in. They could all come for me, my family, and you. Abaddon knows what I love, and you’re at the top of the list. I just haven’t…relaxed.” Henry said.  
Balthazar grabbed Henry’s hand and began kissing his knuckles.  
“Well. How can I help with that?” Balthazar offered. Henry grinned, devilishly.  
“Maybe one last bit of the Don for the night.” Henry said. Balthazar’s heart rate picked up.  
“That sounds divine.” Balthazar agreed. He reached out and touched Henry’s tattoo. That was truly all it took. A lingering touch of the sensitive skin.  
Henry leaned over on the couch and pressed Balthazar into it, eyes alight. He leaned down and seized Balthazar’s lips, simultaneously unbuttoning his shirt. Balthazar was truly gone for this man.  
If Henry was Hades, than Balthazar would happily eat those pomegranate seeds without a second thought. If eternity in Hell looked like this, he wouldn’t stop at six seeds.


End file.
